


Rumour Mill

by shirasade



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-25
Updated: 2004-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation on set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumour Mill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hermine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermine/gifts).



> Had to include the line "That's how I understood it. And it was reliable gossip."

"They're what? Are you sure?"

"That's how I understood it. And it was reliable gossip."

"How reliable?"

"Ian."

"Oh."

"Yes, I know. I didn't believe it either at first. But it kind of makes sense - they're sharing a trailer after all, and they're both... you know."

"Yeah, but still... It's weird. And kind of gross."

"Aww, Astin, don't walk around and discriminate people's... lifestyle choices. That's not very nice!"

"But you have to admit, it's not exactly... normal."

"No - but it's, you know, them. They probably look fricking perfect doing it."

"Well... they would, at that."

"Just imagine..."

"Elijah, stop giggling! It's not that funny."

"Yes, it is! Come on, let's break into their trailer and spy on Orli and Liv picking each other's ears for wax..."


End file.
